Temptation
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Serial Viñetas• En la boda de Seiya y Serena, Yaten encuentra una singular distracción. "Era rasposa, impregnada de tonos be molle que resultaban una poesía musical casi erótica al oído; la mezcla en una pieza de jazz vocal podría llegar a resultar un efectivo hechizo si otro más no hubiese llegado a superarlo" •Rei/Yaten•
1. I

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

Mis ojos vagaron por la estancia y la –si no ridícula- exagerada decoración. Me pregunté cómo era posible que el tonto de mi hermano accediera a semejante espectáculo, porque eso era a mi juicio, un espectáculo innecesario ideado por los humanos para derrochar bienes que no tienen.

Y lo más extraordinario, Yaten Kou en una boda. ¿Qué jodidos hacía yo en una maldita boda? No se molesten, yo mismo sigo tratando de explicármelo. Dudo que haya sido por el deber moral como al iluso de Taiki le dio por declarar, ni por el amor de hermano que al cursi de Seiya le dio por aludir cuando trataba de convencerme de asistir a su ceremonia de nupcias con la princesa de la luna. Si, con la odiosa y chillona de Serena Tsukino.

Me da escalofríos de pensar en esos dos como… eso.

Bebí otro trago de dorado champagne, concentrándome en la música que ambientaba el evento. Al menos no era tan mala como todo lo demás.

Queriendo dar con alguna distracción dejé correr de nueva cuenta mis ojos a las mesas contiguas, buscando por algo que captara mi curiosidad e hiciera el tiempo correr más aprisa. Divisé a Minako filtrear con uno de los meseros, éste último no se hacía para nada del rogar.

_"Pobre diablo"_, pensé dejando la copa vacía en la mesa. Era obvio quién era el ganador en esa terna.

La voz grave de la cantante que relevó la del conjunto musical anterior, llamó mi atención. Era rasposa, impregnada de tonos _be molle_ que resultaban una poesía musical casi erótica al oído; la mezcla en una pieza de jazz vocal podría llegar a resultar un efectivo hechizo si otro más no hubiese llegado a superarlo.

Pretendiendo mirar al escenario, mis pupilas se toparon con una cabellera conocida junto al vaivén de un baile. Era esa mujer, la del templo. Era difícil no reconocerla con esas facciones finas y detalladas no muy comunes en las féminas de este planeta; sus rasgos más bien me recordaban vagamente los que poseían las mujeres en Kinmoku.

Rei Hino, la más temperamental de las scouts - que no la más psicótica, pues ese lugar se lo tenía ya muy bien ganado la de dudosa dualidad sexual, la de Urano-, ejercía una extraña aura que hizo a mis ojos prendarse de sus movimientos. Y es que... No eran cualquier clase de movimientos.

Así como la melodía, la sacerdotisa se movía en una cadencia exquisita, destilando una sutil sensualidad. Bailaba con un hombre pálido al igual que sus cabellos en el centro de la pista, su cuerpo esbelto ajustaba un bonito vestido largo en color negro. Clásico y elegante. Sin poderlo evitar, me perdí en la contemplación de esa media espalda desnuda y la cintura estrecha que alcanzaba cauce en las curvas de sus caderas.

Pasé de modo inconsciente la punta de la lengua sobre mis labios, humedeciéndolos. Tragué saliva al mirarle dar una vuelta grácil pegada al cuerpo de aquel hombre que aferraba su mano a su bajo dorso, la tela se pegó a la forma larga y delineada de su piernas.

Quise obligar a mis ojos dejar de admirar semejante espectáculo, pero simplemente se rebelaron manteniéndose prendados a la imagen de su vaivén dancístico. Si bien era cierto que sus rasgos eran algo que particularmente había llamado mi atención desde siempre, no era cosa común que de buenas a primeras hubiese algo más en ella que despertara mi interés.

"_Será el aburrimiento"_, intenté convencerme encontrándole una lógica a ese cosquilleo que se apoderó y subía por la extensión de mi espina dorsal.

Ella sonrió y le regaló al tipo rubio una mirada cargada de tenue de coquetería mientras trazaban un estudiado giro nuevo en la pista de baile. Supe entonces que no era precisamente aburrimiento lo que me hacía seguirla con la mirada y dibujar los contornos de su figura y los compases de sus movimientos.

Estaba siendo seducido.

Ella me estaba provocando y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Ajena a mi reciente descubrimiento, la doncella del templo danzaba ingenua, ceñida por otro hombre, bajo el hipnotizarte cántico de la mujer que en el escenario iba derramando su voz en contralto, sembrando esa atmósfera embriagante que afecto mi ánimo drásticamente.

—¿Te diviertes?

Taiki me sacó de la ensoñación en que la guerrera de _marte_ me tenía preso, siendo capaz por fin de apartar mi vista de su armonioso hechizo. Enarqué una ceja con toda la sátira que podía expresarse gestualmente.

—¿Te parece que me divierto?

—Lucías entretenido. –acotó señalando la pista en el centro del salón.

La pieza de jazz había recién terminado.

—Ocioso sería la palabra más adecuada –apunté rebatiendo su casi certera observación-, en este momento podría incluso encontrar entretenido uno de tus discursos eruditos sobre el origen de la vida o del por qué el mar es azul y no transparente.

—Amargado –adjudicó, notando el sarcasmo salpicando mis palabras-. Deberías aprender a bailar o algo que te deje socializar con los humanos, si estamos destinados a vivir en este planeta, más valiera que fueras acostumbrándote a no ser un marginado.

_Touché._

"_¿Bailar, eh?"_, repasé sus palabras, ignorando el intento de ofensa que mi hermano quisiera atribuirme. A decir verdad, en estos momentos la sugerencia no hizo más que llevarme a mirar de nuevo a la sacerdotisa que, sentada al otro extremo del salón conversaba con una mujer de azules cabellos, la madre de Tsukino.

Sonreí.

Jamás aquella absurda idea me había parecido tan sensata.

.

.

* * *

¡Yay! (^o^)/

Un aporte más a la cruzada 'Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten', realmente esto se me ocurrió mientras iba en un taxi y en mi reproductor comenzó a sonar una canción de Diana Krall en la que no había reparado con singular atención, y que precisamente lleva por título "Temptation". No sé, simplemente la cadencia y sugestividad que contiene me llevó a proyectar este shoot así de la nada xD En fin, si pueden, escúchenla, es una delicia a los oídos #Eargasm xD

Espero haya sido una lectura de su agrado.

Ps. Este drabble había sido pensado para ser único, pero al terminar de escribirlo me dio la idea de quizá continuarlo en un conjunto de drabbles conectados. No serían más de quizá 6 u 8, pero está en veremos y sería lindo que aportaran su opinión al respecto ;D

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. II

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

II

.

—Uh oh…

Aquel sonido proveniente de los labios de Taiki no fue un buen augurio. Lo sabía por experiencia. Cada vez que mi Taiki decía _"Uh oh"_ solo podía significar una cosa: Problemas.

—¿Y ahora que? –pregunté no queriendo hacerlo, el videojuego en la TV quedo en pausa.

—El aire acondicionado. Parece que ha dejado de funcionar.

_"No Dios, no"_

—Pues arréglalo. –solucioné, volviendo a mi juego.

—Pues será cuando vuelva, ahora no puedo. Voy a salir. –lo escuché rebelarse a la petición.

Mi expresión seguramente fue un poema, el hermano mayor desacatando una solicitud... Increíble. Pero buen momento se le había ocurrido para su revolución civil interna, estábamos a mediados de julio y el calor era insoportable. Estar en tu casa sin aire acondicionado era como estar en el infierno si tener que morirte.

—¿Y que pretendes que haga yo aquí? ¿Asarme como un pollo?

—Nadie tiene la culpa de que seas un antisocial que se la pasa encerrado en casa evitando cualquier tipo de interacción humana. Te lo dije, si vamos a vivir aquí seria bueno que comenzaras a buscar algo en que entretenerte, en algún momento también te aburrirás de eso. –señaló la consola del X-box.

Yo sólo atiné a girar mis pupilas. Un nuevo sermón marca Taiki Kou.

—Ya... ¿No tenias una cita?

Mi hermano entendió el mensaje y suspiró rendido por mis argumentos –si es que había logrado articular alguno-, y sin perder el tiempo tomó sus llaves y salió del amplio departamento en que los tres vivíamos.

Corrección. En que los dos vivíamos.

Si, adivinaron, ahora que Seiya se había casado con la gritona Tsukino ya no vivía con nosotros, se había mudado días antes de la ceremonia de bodas. Bien, más espacio para mi.

—Ah, qué calor del demonio.

Me abaniqué con un folleto que había por ahí en la mesita de centro, pero como era lógico no fue suficiente. Rendido y refunfuñando opté por salir de casa y dar una vuelta por ahí, pues era obvio que en cualquier otro sitio estaría más fresco que en el horno que era el departamento sin aire acondicionado.

Me sentía adormilado. El calor siempre me da sueño y una gran pereza, razón por la que mis pasos eran mas dados a rastras que por ganas, aunque el viento era constante y desvanecía algo del bochorno del clima.

Anduve por inercia un rato sin poner mucha atención en el destino, sólo esperaba encontrar en el trayecto un lugar que me brindara algo de bienestar. Decidí que lo había encontrado cuando mis pupilas reconocieron el parque comunal del distrito, lleno de árboles, bancas semi-vacías y pasto enverdecido por doquier. Quizá el único detalle negativo fuera que había niños por aquí y por allá jaloneando de las mangas a sus madres y gritoneando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Pero qué diantres, si se les ocurría molestarme en mi paz, bastaría que plasmara un gesto de pocos amigos y los ignorara por completo. ¿Cruel? No creo.

Al fin busqué sombra debajo de uno de los arboles de _sakura_ que todavía se hallaban florecidos, derramando de vez en vez sus rosas hojas en la alfombra verde del césped. Encontré lugar en un rincón desde el que se podía observar la plenitud del lugar de recreo, con los juegos infantiles al centro y los entramados pasillos que daban a ningún lado que no fuera la vuelta a la circunferencia del parque.

Cerré mis ojos ante la caricia del vientecillo que me dio la bienvenida en cuanto me senté bajo el cobijo del árbol. El efecto fue inmediato y quise dormir. No sé realmente si lo hice, pero fui consciente del gritillo de una niña, seguido de un llanto que me hizo abrir los ojos.

Y entonces la vi. Otra vez.

Montada en su bicicleta, Rei Hino se detenía súbitamente y se apresuraba a auxiliar a la infante de quizá cinco años, dejando en el suelo su rústico vehículo. Se notaba que los estragos del clima no sólo me afectaban a mí, pues ella parecía tener calor, o eso me dio por deducir al observarla lucir un corto short blanco y una blusa ligera sin mangas, con su largo cabello ceñido en una coleta y unos cómodos tenis blancos a medio abrochar.

La niña continuaba llorando por la torpe caída que había protagonizado, y la sacerdotisa le dedicaba palabras dulces para sosegarla al tiempo que limpiaba la tierra en sus ropas y rodillas. Antes que la madre de la pequeña apareciera preocupada, Rei había conseguido que parara de llorar.

Sonreí mirándola, pensando en aquel momento en que bailando aquella pieza de jazz esa mujer había logrado producir sensaciones extrañas en mi persona; y mi sonrisa se ensanchó más al darme cuenta que una vez más, ella me estaba seduciendo.

Todavía tenía calor.

.

.

* * *

¡Yay! (^o^)/

*spazz* Lo amé, y yo también tengo calor LOL

Otro drabble más a esta serie que bueno, creo llevan un hilo intrínseco raro... no se cómo se me ocurrió, sólo pasó. Aparecío Taiki, el calor y ¡bam! xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo. Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios :) Y no olviden: 'Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten'

Os adoro

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. III

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

III

.

¿Saben qué es la segunda cosa más odiosa aparte del calor? La lluvia. Me gusta ver llover, pero no mojarme. Obvio.

Y de pronto, me vi sorprendido por el golpeteo molesto de perlas de agua cayendo por mi cara y arruinado mi cabello. ¡Ah! En estos momentos es cuando juro y perjuro que _Kami_ me odia. Es decir, vengo cargando el jodido paraguas toda la semana y el día que lo dejo deliberadamente en casa, llueve.

_"Karrrrrma"_, diría imbécilmente Seiya.

Y para colmo, mi auto esta en el taller.

Pero debo felicitarme de manera especial por la gran idea mía de salirme de la agencia por mi cuenta, pretendiendo entretenerme por allí y darle un par de horas al personal de servicio para que terminaran de arreglar el aire acondicionado que ni siquiera Taiki logró componer.

—Los llamé, irán hoy a repararlo. -apuntó antes de largarse con su _amiga_ Mizuno. Claro, su amiga.

No me quedó otra opción que correr a resguardarme en cualquier lugar que tuviese techo y, afortunadamente encontré lugar debajo de una parada de autobús. Para mi suerte –que ya no iba tan al traste-, me di cuenta que esa ruta me dejaba cerca de casa. Dude en abordar. Un _idol_ subiendo a un bus…

_"Suicida"_, diría mi manager.

Pero mis ojos dieron un vistazo alrededor y miré agua por doquier. Charcos, gente corriendo, lluvia incesante, charcos…

Acomodando en su totalidad las gafas negras que ocultaban mitad de mi rostro, y subiendo el gorro de la sudadera negra de _Chrome Hearts_ que me cubría lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido, abordé el transporte colectivo.

No fue tan malo como creí.

O al menos hasta que en la siguiente parada numerosas personas ingresaron al autobús y no supe cómo diablos terminé confinado en el espacio frente a la puertas de salida, en medio de mujeres y hombres que se balanceaban con los caprichosos vaivenes del vehículo. Exagerado sería decir que me hallaba apretujado entre los pasajeros, no tanto así, pero no pude disfrutar de ningún asiento durante el trayecto. Tuve que aferrarme a esos pasamanos.

Más valdría que esa anécdota me la guardara para mí y ningún paparazzi corriera la suerte de adquirir una nota como esta, ya imagino las risotadas de Seiya y Taiki. Idiotas.

Rodé los ojos por el pensamiento y sentí un empujón detrás. Un movimiento brusco del chofer había provocado que una mujer mayor chocara contra mí.

Y a pesar de que reconozco que soy un grosero y en cualquier otra situación le hubiere reclamado, en _Kinmoku_ nos educaron para respetar a los mayores y ese es un hábito que no me puedo quitar.

En realidad, hay muchos hábitos de los que me es imposible deshacerme, como ese otro de no mirar a los ojos a una mujer que no conozco por más de cinco segundos. En fin, pero ese es otro son.

Lo importante en todo eso, fue que a la anciana le fue cedido un asiento a dos lugares de donde yo estaba, y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconocí a esa mujer de nuevo. Como una sombra. ¿Qué empeño por cruzármela cada vez que menos me lo espero y de modo tan frecuente?

En mi planeta a aquello se le llama destino.

No pude reprimir esa sonrisa que asomó a mis labios por semejante tercer encuentro.

La abuela le agradeció y Rei sonrió complacida de hacer un acto bueno en su día. La miré sujetarse de un pasamano y soportar junto a los demás las cadencias del bendito autobús. Mi parada se acercaba y decidí que era hora de salir de allí. Eso de los espacios pequeños no se me da mucho que digamos.

Oprimí el botón de alerta, y en pocos segundos el autobús se detuvo. Descendí las escaleras y bajé, por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a notar esos cabellos oscuros que ondeaban casi detrás de mí. Supe que era ella. Y muy a tiempo, pues por el agua de la lluvia las escalinatas se encontraron resbalosas, cosa que la hizo trastabillar.

Reaccioné a tiempo para tenderle la mano y darle el soporte que necesitó para no caer. La confusión que se pinceló en la nébula de sus ojos amatistas fue adorable.

El aleteo de sus pestañas semejaba a los de una mariposa y pude notar un levísimo rubor en sus mejillas. No esperaba tal acción de mi parte, y para ser sinceros, tampoco es que yo lo hubiera meditado demasiado. Sólo lo hice.

Las puertas del bus se cerraron.

—Gra… gracias. –tartamudeó ella, apenada seguramente por la casi escena vergonzosa que estuvo por protagonizar.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, no siempre habrá un _idol_ que te ayude. –respondí con sorna bajo mi camuflaje.

Rei frunció el ceño no entendiendo mis palabras, a lo que simplemente jalé el gorro de la sudadera descubriendo mi cabello y bajé un poco las gafas para que ella pudiera atisbar el verde de mis ojos.

Una chispa de entendimiento surcó su blanquecina faz.

—Yaten… -reconoció.

Y yo sonreí.

.

.

* * *

¡Yay! (^o^)/

Aww, mis bebes. Los amo together~

Otro drabble más a esta serie, con ese delgado hilo conductor que espero esten disfrutando. Es un nuevo formato para historia corta no tan corta pero que da al autor y al lector una mayor flexibilidad para disfrutar la historia, o eso creo yo xD En fín, ya hubo acercamiento (*rueda en el piso*) Nos vemos en el próximo =) Y gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, realmente me hace feliz que lo esten disfrutando.

Y no olviden, 'Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten' !

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	4. IV

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

IV

.

Casualidades de la vida.

Yo sigo insistiendo que a eso se le llama destino.

Coincidir de repente con una mujer con la que apenas interactúas y cruzas con dificultad un trío de frases, y que a su vez sea esta misma la que así de la nada te haya originado algún interés desconocido y recién descubierto, no es normal. Así, a quemarropa, directo, sin anestesias.

Discúlpenme, pero eso es todo menos casualidad.

Casualidad cuando el sujeto de al lado trae la misma chaqueta que tú, o cuando el estacionamiento está lleno y justo cuando llegas un lugar se desocupa. Como bien decía alguien por ahí: _"Una vez es casualidad, dos veces es coincidencia, la tercera vez es una acción enemiga"._

Y esto lo es.

De otro modo explíquenme cómo diablos Rei Hino bajaba de ese autobús detrás mio, y no conforme con eso, se dirigía a mi casa. ¡A buscarme a mí! Bueno no a mi, a Taiki, pero eso es irrelevante, vivimos en el mismo departamento.

Y es que resulta, amigos y amigas, que la señorita Hino había sido elegida como autora de dos canciones que saldrían en nuestro tercer álbum. Según ella hubo convocatoria de selección. Ni idea de lo que me platicaba. ¿Por qué nunca me entero nunca de nada? Oh si, porque no le pongo mucha atención a Taiki cuando me habla de esas cosas.

No importa. El caso es que por azares y altibajos del destino tenía a Rei Hino en la comodidad de mi sala, mirando a todos lados y recovecos con sus grandes ojos amatistas. Nerviosa, incomoda, inocente.

Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro una vez más. Que se jodan, se veía preciosa y vulnerable. Y yo, tenía el control.

Bueno, más o menos. Lo tendría si el tipo del servicio terminara de una maldita vez de reparar el aire acondicionado.

—¿Te falta mucho? –pregunté impaciente al hombre rubio que seguía pegado a la caja de mando.

—Sólo algunos ajustes y no debería dar más problemas –sonrió de una forma que me causó aberración, agregando después-: No sea impaciente, tendrá su privacidad.

No supe que fue lo que me ofendió más. Si las palabras, la forma en que las dijo, o la lascivia que usó cuando miro a Rei, recorriendo la de arriba a abajo, como envidiando lo que nunca tendría.

Bastardo.

Aspiré fuerte, llamando la atención de mi inusual visitante. Cuando se volvió a mí, noté el pincelado carmín de sus mejillas, aturdida seguramente por el tipo que cerraba la tapa del temporizador y guardaba unas pinzas en una caja de herramientas. Con una exhalación fatigada, se pasó el brazo por la frente.

—Listo, ha quedado arreglado. No creo que vuelva a dar problemas, señor Kou.

—Seria el colmo si lo hiciera. –apunté mordaz, urgiendo que se fuera.

Cínicamente río por lo bajo.

Y luego Taiki pregunta por qué no me gusta la gente.

—Entiendo, entiendo, me retiro. Llámenme si vuelve a fallar.

—Si vuelve a fallar, júrelo que no lo haremos. –dije y su sonrisa se diluyó.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

—No tenías que hacer eso. –apuntó Rei cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Su tono fue neutro, como si hubiera hablado tan sólo en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? Se lo merecía. Es un idiota.

Y la miré girar sus pupilas violáceas, como dando a entender que aunque me lo dijera no sería capaz de comprenderlo. Internamente me sentí imbécil de no saber a lo que se refirió, como si ella tuviera conocimiento de algo tan obvio que resultaba hasta inútil explicarlo.

Apreté los labios.

—¿Y Taiki? –indagó de nuevo, suspirando y mirando a todos lados, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer por algún rincón.

—Te lo dije, no tardará en volver. Dijo que estaba en una reunión con un arreglista estadounidense pero que ya acababa. Calculó una hora en estar aquí.

—Una hora… -musitó.

¿Tanto era una hora de espera en mi compañía? Digo, no era que estuviera yo feliz de estar una hora tratando de ser buen anfitrión, en especial con esa atmosfera de incomodidad que comenzó a permear entre los dos, como una barrera invisible que se iba izando conforme pasaban los segundos.

Ella comenzó tallarse los dedos y humedeció sus labios.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? –pregunté yendo a la cocina, de pronto sediento por algo fresco.

—Agua… si no es mucho pedir.

El ligero titubeo que percibí en su voz me hizo fruncir el ceño con desagrado. ¿En serio soy tan temible?

No, no me respondan.

El caso es que aquello me hizo querer desaparecer esa sensación en ella, y demostrarle que yo también podía ser… ¿Una buena persona? ¿Amable? ¿Alguien agradable?

No seamos extremistas, dejémoslo en _una persona normal_.

Tomé dos botellas con jugo de uva de la nevera. Oh si, nada como jugo de uva para refrescarse un poco en lo que el aire acondicionado –ya servible- atemperaba el departamento.

Al ingresar a la estancia esperé encontrarla sentada en el sofá, en esa posición rígida y de noventa grados en que la había dejado, tallándose nerviosamente las yemas de sus dedos y remojándose los finos labios en la espera de que pasase el jodido tiempo.

No fue así.

Y no se si fue peor.

Arrellanada en el suelo, Rei miraba con atención e interés las delgadas cajas que guardaban mis videojuegos y películas. Las observaba como reliquias, como tesoros recién revelados, con sus ojos bien abiertos y anhelantes.

Como una niña.

Al diablo el jugo de uva. Tengo un amor unilateral.

.

.

* * *

¡Yay! (^o^)/

Amor unilateral... ¡OMG Yaten!

Otro drabble más a la serie~ y déjenme decirles que en estos días estoy re-viendo la temporada de Stars y eso para refrescarme esencias, conceptos, gestos, etc., y me fijaba especialmente en Yaten, que se me develó de otras forma a como lo veía. No es taaan amargado como todos pensamos, si, pero no tanto, digamos que tienes que agarrarle el lado y el interés como para que seas candidato a interactuar con él xD LOL En fin, que estoy descubriendo más del menor de los Kou, punto.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios.

Y no olviden, ¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	5. V

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

V

.

—¿Qué hacen?

La voz de Taiki sonó trémula y yo diría que un poco ahogada también. Su rostro pálido y la expresión desencajada que se enmarcó en su rostro fueron épicas, lo acepto.

Y lo justifico.

Ya lo creo que entrar a tu departamento y encontrarte la imagen que en tu vida hubieras imaginado desarrollándose justo en el centro de tu sala, al menos te pondría en _shock_ un poquito; particularmente si tu hermano el antisocial, _odia-gentes_, diva –esto ultimo apuntado por una de esas revistas que Mina me enseñó una vez-, resulta estar en _plena_ interacción _con una chica_.

—¿Qué parece que hacemos? –pregunté sin pena ni gloria, mirándolo como si le estuvieran fallando las neuronas-. ¿No es obvio?

—Lo es. –murmuró casi sin poder creérselo.

De reojo, me di cuenta cómo Hino se sonrojaba inevitablemente. Ese encantador tono rosa. _Seriously_, ¿En qué momento ella me hizo pensar cosas tan… sosas?

Suspiré largo y me levanté de la alfombra, dejando en la mesilla de cristal uno de los controles del Xbox, dejando el juego en pausa.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban otra cosa? ¡Muy mal! Mentes pervertidas… Pues no, la señorita Hino y un servidor se debatían en una partida virtual de _Gears of Wars_. ¡Dah~!

En el momento en que volví de la cocina con el de jugo de uva en las manos y mi recién develado descubrimiento de amor unilateral por la sacerdotisa del templo _Hikawa_ en la cabeza, supe que no había otro camino. _Tenía_ que lograr que fuera _Bilateral_.

Respingó cuando le extendí una de las botellas a la altura del rostro, sabiéndose descubierta y nerviosa por seguramente tocar cosas que no eran suyas y sin permiso. Tomó por inercia el jugo y se incorporó rápidamente.

Casi podía jurar que diría algo como: _"Lo siento, no debí tocar nada"_.

No se lo permití.

—¿Sabes jugar?

La tomé desprevenida, lo sé. Quizá esperaba un apunte mordaz y enfadado sobre lo indiscreta e irrespetuosa que estaba siendo, y dudo de que si hubiera sido otra persona lo hubiera hecho. En fin, no lo hice, así que punto para mí.

—Algo… No mucho, en realidad. –dijo insegura todavía.

Más valdría que ella valorara mi esfuerzo no común.

—¿Quieres jugar?

La observé pestañear con perplejidad, y descubrí que ese gesto era realmente tentador. La confusión revistiendo sus ojos violáceos y sus labios entreabiertos para oxigenarse más de la cuenta como si con eso asimilase más rápido. ¿De verdad no era consciente de que me seducía?

—C-Claro.

Y así fue que terminamos sentados en la alfombra como un par de mocosos. Al principio Rei se mantuvo tensa, no sabiendo qué hacer y qué no hacer, era evidente que mi actitud la desconcertaba; sin embargo, pronto fue soltándose y tomando confianza. Al grado de terminar gritoneándonos uno al otro por las estrategias que tomaban Marcus Fénix & CIA en contra de los _locust_.

_"¡Dispara, dispara!"_, la escuchaba gritarme desesperada, mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos de esos repugnantes seres que salían como enjambre en la pantalla, como si con esa ingenua acción de su cuerpo, el soldado a su mando se moviera igual que ella.

Y fue divertido. No recuerdo un momento en que me divirtiera de esa forma antes. Es cierto, he jugado con Seiya innumerables veces en el X-box, pero no así, en que más que por el hecho de ganar el juego, me sintiera complacido por jugar _con ella_.

Y la tan larga hora en que Rei antes se abatiera por esperar a Taiki, pasó en un santiamén. De hecho, creo que fueron dos y ni cuenta nos habíamos dado. No hasta que Taiki entrara por esa puerta con esa expresión de pasmo brillando en su rostro.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso? –inquirió mi hermano mayor cuando mi bella prospecto se fue.

—¿Qué fue qué?

—¡Eso! –exclamó-. ¿Jugando videojuegos? ¿_Really_?

—No entiendo el punto, Taiki. –me aburrí de su sobre reacción. Apagué mi amada consola y bostecé. Tenia ganas de una siesta.

—Eres un antisocial. –acusó como en un recordatorio. Se veía tan trastornado.

Era algo gracioso.

—¿No me dijiste que debía ocuparme en otra cosa? –apunté arqueando una ceja-. ¿No fuiste tú el que sugirió eso de socializar con los humanos? Bien, lo estoy haciendo. Ahora, deja de poner esa cara de retrasado, no fue para tanto. Iré a dormir.

Haciendo el anuncio, pase a su lado directo a mi habitación al final del pasillo. Sé que probablemente Taiki se quedó inmóvil allí un rato más, procesando la información nueva que llegó a su sistema y comprensión. Mejor. De cualquier modo tendría que acostumbrarse.

¿Qué? ¿No había dicho que tenía un amor unilateral por Rei Hino? Es obvio que no lo dejaría así por mucho tiempo.

Soy Yaten Kou. ¿O no?

.

.

* * *

¡Yay! (^o^)/

Otro drabble más a la serie~

LOL lo amo al desgraciado xD Y la cara de Taiki #EPIC, morí de risa. Asdfghjklñ *se revuelca en su cama antes de dormir* ¡Mis bebes jugando X-box! :B

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por sus lecturas y hermosos comentarios, realmente lo aprecio.

Y no olviden,

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	6. VI

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

VI

.

—¿Un idol en un bus? ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?

Alcé la vista, molesto por la ruidosa intervención en medio de mi importante llamada y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con el amabilísimo gesto de mi manager. Por si acaso, aclaro que lo último fue sarcasmo. Tenía una expresión del diablo.

—El titulo es muy claro, ¿Que es lo que necesitas saber? –apunté echando un vistazo breve a la revista de chismes y celebridades de turno.

—Yaten, se lo que dice –apuntó irritado-. Lo que quiero que me expliques es cómo rayos se te ocurrió subirte a un colectivo. Tú, un idol. Es suicida.

Se los dije, sus exactas palabras.

—No te rías –advertí a mi interlocutora al otro lado de la línea, dividiendo mi atención en dos-. Te llamo más tarde.

Colgué a Hino que se deshacía en risas al escuchar los regaños que me tenían como blanco principal, para centrar toda mi atención en la perorata quejumbrosa que a mi manager le hacía ir y venir por el estudio de grabación, mientras sostenía en sus manos la ultima edición de _"Friday"_

Y es que déjame decirte, querido lector, que el temor albergado ese día en que por la lluvia me vi obligado a subirme a ese autobús atestado de gente –bueno no atestado, pero con la suficiente como para tenerme de pie todo el trayecto-, se hizo realidad y algún suspicaz supo reconocerme a través de mi camuflaje y tomó algunas jugosas fotos con su celular.

Maldita tecnología avanzada.

En fin, que apuesto las habrá vendido a un buen precio en alguna revista de esas que sólo sirven para joder al prójimo y, con unos cuantos retoques y una redacción pobretona –pero eso si demasiado cotilla como para llamar la atención de los faltos de tiempo y vida propia que se les ocurre leer esa basura-, dramatizaron la crónica de un simple contratiempo de clima, a la de una probable crisis financiera, un humilde ascetismo secreto o un probable suicidio en el que seguramente me aventaba de las puertas del bus.

Sí, ríanse ustedes también.

Ya lo hicieron Taiki y Seiya. Par de tarados. Ayer por la noche, cuando Seiya vino al departamento a perder el tiempo –así lo ha de tratar Tsukino en su casa que viene a molestar a la ajena-, chateando en el foro de las fans, revisando sus redes sociales y cuanta página idiota se le atravesó, de pronto dijo:

—Una sardina…

Y se empezó a carcajear como maniático. Digo, estoy acostumbrado a escucharlo reírse por estupideces como esas y por lo consiguiente no le hice caso, pero Taiki frunció el ceño y se acercó a mirar la pantalla de la laptop. Él también comenzó a reír.

Los ignoré a ambos y continué metido en mi última adquisición _PES 2013_ de edición limitada, encantado con la nueva modalidad de la Liga Nacional Brasileña, y los excelentes gráficos que te dan la ilusión de estar mirando al verdadero _Cristiano Ronaldo_ sacar desde la banda izquierda, para luego ser tacleado por _Messi_ mientras el arbitro hasta entonces bonachón, muestra una brillante y pulcra tarjeta amarilla.

—¿Desde cuando el señorito Yaten Kou viaja en colectivo?

Al oír a Seiya pronunciar mi nombre puse pausa en el luego y me volví para encontrarlo limpiándose las lágrimas que de tanto esfuerzo en reír se asomaron en sus ojos. Taiki también seguía mofándose, prendado a la pantalla; y entonces sí que me dio curiosidad.

—Al manager le dará un infarto. –se burló Taiki, teniendo bien merecido que cuando llegara hasta ellos, lo empujara para quitarlo de en medio.

Y allí estaba. El rumor pululando en _Twitter_, _Facebook_, en los cafés y anti cafés de la agrupación. La verdad es que ni me detuve a enterarme de qué iba la nota, tan sólo con leer el título ya me daba una idea y no estaba de humor para dejar mi interesantísimo juego por chismes de lavadero. So… como es natural, rodé los ojos y tranquilamente regresé a mi lugar en el sofá, tomé a mi amigo el control y proseguí con mi partida inconclusa.

Taiki y Seiya volvieron a reírse, haciendo comentarios burlones hasta que se hastiaron de no ver reacciones de mi parte. Tontos.

También lo hizo Rei Hino, pero a ella se lo perdono. Bueno no, en realidad no, mi orgullo no me lo permite y lo más probable es que me lo cobre molestándola en los ensayos de la nueva canción, y si las circunstancias me lo permiten, quizá la sorprenda robándole un beso. Ya me imagino su expresión. Primero parpadearía totalmente perpleja, luego adquiriría ese color del tomate, su reacción final tal vez sería gritarme o golpearme en el peor de los casos. Mejor será que vaya prevenido.

¿Imprudente? Nah~

Ya somos amigos, y amigos cercanos si hay que presumir. Se los dije, por algo soy Yaten Kou.

Después de aquel día en que compartimos una partida de _Gears of Wars_, la tensión entre ambos disminuyó y, si a eso agregamos el hecho de que prácticamente a la semana siguiente comenzamos a trabajar juntos con las canciones que ella había compuesto para _Three Lights_, la mesa no podía estar más que puesta.

No estoy diciendo que ahora soy el rey de la socialización, la verdad es que sigue sin agradarme toda la gente, es solo que Reiko lo hace más sencillo. Es interesante. No sabía que ese era su nombre. Me gusta. Ella lo odia. Es toda una caja de monerías.

¿Ven cómo no exagero cuando digo que no es sólo atracción superficial?

Y, aunque es cierto que mi amor unilateral todavía no se vuelve bilateral, _it's just a question of time_

Bueno, eso si a mi manager no le termina de dar el infarto con ese odioso núm. 189 de _Friday_.

.

.

* * *

¡Yay! (^o^)/

Otro drabble más a la serie~

LOL Sardina... este drabble me surgió desde el comentario que Jenny Anderson me hizo acerca de que sería gracioso ver el temor del paparazzi realizado, por lo que a mi tambien me hizo gracia y ya lo ven aquí xD

Awww, mis bebés, los amo a saltos. Y ese castigo a Rei sería genial, se lo merece (?) xD

Muchas gracias por las lecturas y hermosos comentarios, lo aprecio muchísimo. Nos vemos en un próximo.

Y no olviden,

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	7. VII

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

VII

.

_"El número que usted marcó se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de…"_

Colgué, indispuesto escuchar el completo sermón de la grabación que entró en automático después de varios tonos en espera. La cuarta llamada y nada. ¿En serio está enfadada? ¡Si no fue para tanto!

Estúpida contestadora.

Me recosté en la cama mirando al techo, en algún punto que realmente no me interesó aunque fingí que lo hacía. Mi mente se sumió en la evocación de aquel instante que me mereció una bofetada –se los dije-, y una mirada adorablemente fúrica de la regente de Marte. Ya se lo que piensan, que soy masoquista, y quizá lo sea pero no se imaginan lo bonita que se veía con las mejillas arreboladas y las pestañas aleteando cómo dos picaflores silvestres.

Estuvo pasmada e incrédula. ¡Maldición, debieron haberla visto! De veras bonita. Y eso justificaba todo atrevimiento de mi parte a besarla. Sí, ha leído usted bien: la besé.

Grabábamos en el estudio una de las canciones del álbum, haciendo arreglos con la intermitente participación de Seiya que cuando salió de la cabina de audio, anduvo un rato revisando las letras y siguiendo compases hasta que nadie le echó en falta y ¡puff! ni sus luces. Seguro la fastidiosa de Tsukino lo traía pegado en el teléfono con alguna de sus tonteras.

En fin, Taiki se entretuvo en la revisión del progreso de la melodía y luego entró a grabar sus fragmentos, repitiendo dos o tres veces el último párrafo que no quedaba como él quería. Yo permanecí hojeando una de las revistas que se barajeaban en la mesita de la amplia sala forrada en piel negra, dedicándole de vez en vez y sin que se diera cuenta, miradas fugaces a Reiko que absorta mantenía sus ojos violáceos fijos en el ordenador, controlando las modulaciones de los colores de voz y los tiempos de la pieza. No atendía a nada que no fuera la producción y me hería internamente el orgullo pensar que para ella yo no existía en el estudio.

—¿Yaten? Te toca.

Bueno, no hasta que me necesitó.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia al incorporarme a su llamado y abandonar la revista en el sofá. Entré desinteresado a la cabina de audio sin siquiera mirarla. ¿Qué? Uno también debe darse su propia importancia, ¿no?

Pero Rei nunca reacciona como preveo, así que fue inmune a mis actitudes y esperó paciente a que me preparara. Tras una señal mía en que le comuniqué que estaba listo, la pista comenzó a correr y mis ojos se centraron en la pantalla que contenía la letra seccionada y resaltada con mis segmentos en la melodía.

Supongo que todos tenemos pasiones por algo, y confieso que la música es algo que se ha vuelto una constante en nuestra vida en este planeta, tanto que le he tomado gusto; y fue por esa razón, que por un instante también me olvidé de todo a mi alrededor y me concentré fervientemente en cantar. Reiko me miró de un modo extraño, lo noté en un par de ocasiones que miré hacia el estudio y la sorprendí observándome: absorta, atenta, prendada. No se lo que sentí, pero en ese momento me abordaron unas ganas inmensas de besarla, y no tanto por la cuestión olvidada de haberse reído de mi por lo de mi escándalo en el transporte público, sino porque realmente lo sentí así.

Me riñó unas tres veces para que repitiera una estrofa hasta que quedó en le tono que deseó, y hasta entonces abandoné la cabina de audio. Busqué a Taiki en la estancia pero no estuvo por ninguna parte, Reiko dijo que había salido un par de minutos con el manager a tratar un asunto con el presidente de la agencia. Estábamos solo ella y yo.

Ya, ya se lo que piensan, que me aproveché de la situación. No fue así.

Bueno, no _tan_ así.

Hino volvió al ordenador para realizar un _replay_ de las grabaciones y hacer algunos ajustes en la armonía. Yo me dispuse a volver a la comodidad del sillón y al entretenimiento de la abandonada edición de _Rolling Stones_, pero la voz de Reiko lo impidió. Nótese que fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, no su servidor.

—¿Crees que esto se oye bien? –dijo señalando una base que introdujo en la pista con nuestras voces-. Yaten, ven a escucharlo.

Me hizo ir hasta ella para valorar su creación, permanecí de pie a su espalda con las manos en los bolsillos y presté atención al ensamble improvisado. No estaba nada mal y así se lo hice saber. Reiko entonces alargó una sonrisa feliz y empezó a hablar y hablar con la ilusión brillándole en el rostro. Confieso que no entendí nada de lo que sus labios parlaban, mis ojos estuvieron afianzados en los gráciles movimientos de su boca. Y entonces ocurrió. Obedeciendo al impulso de mi deseo, me incliné y la besé. Un par de segundos, sólo eso, lo suficiente para probar sus labios en un deguste fugaz.

Fue una sensación alucinante. Jamás sentí cosa similar, como una chispa encendiéndose en el centro de mi pecho para luego extenderse por todo mi sistema, como una necesidad de la que ignoraba su existencia.

Reiko estuvo lívida, de la voz que antes allanara el estudio no quedaba ya nada. Muda y parpadeando totalmente confusa, no lograba asimilar lo que ocurría. Yo la observaba en espera de alguna reacción de su parte, la cual obtuve después de unos segundos en una cordial bofetada que estoy seguro ni meditó bien. Fue como un impulso de defensa.

Y no hubo más. Cuando me giré de nuevo a verla, ella salía del estudio a toda prisa, huyendo de la inverosímil circunstancia. Y heme aquí, a cuatro horas del percance, tratando de llamarla sin éxito.

Decidí enviar un SMS para ver si se dignaba a leerlo, y pregunté si aún seguía molesta.

_"No debiste hacer eso"_, respondió la señorita como veinte minutos después. Al menos consintió en hablarme.

_"Me gustas"_, tecleé directo, decidiendo que era hora de jugarse las cartas y no andar con más rodeos. Todo o nada.

Aguardé contestación y esta no llegó. Las ocho, nueve, diez de la noche y nada, parecía que le habían comido la lengua los ratones. ¿O los dedos? Como sea, que en la espera me quedé dormido y por ahí de las tres de la mañana sentí frio y resolví introducirme bajo las mantas. En mi maniobra, escuché el ruido seco y sordo del _Iphone_ impactándose con el suelo y medio a tientas, lo recogí con la intención de colocarlo en la mesita de noche.

Con la presión de uno de mis dedos, oprimí una tecla por accidente y la pantalla se iluminó dejándome ver la notificación de un mensaje. Era de Reiko y marcaba la una de la mañana. Dude en abrirlo. Por vez primera sentí un deje de nervios, un temor escondido por saber lo que contendría, la idea latente de un probable rechazo inminente, una confirmación de mi enamoramiento unilateral.

_"También me gustas"_

Sonará extremadamente vomitivo, pero en ese instante el aire me faltó.

.

.

* * *

¡A-Yo! (^o^)/

Penúltimo drabble de la serie~

La verdad es que le he tomado mucho cariño a este serial pero qué se puede hacer, está llegando a su final. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a lo largo de cada entrega y con este nuevo formato corto, me gustó porque lo sentí más ágil. Y me darán sus opiniones ustedes mi estimados lectores.

El esperado (?) beso. Yaten se ha confesado y Rei... Awww se hizo del rogar pero al final lo aceptó, y es que qué mujer se resistiría a tal partido. Digo, supongo que Yaten cuando se convierte en tu amigo posee un cierto atractivo extra. Veremos en qué termina todo esto.

Muchas gracias por las lecturas y hermosos comentarios, lo aprecio muchísimo. Nos vemos en el último.

Y no olviden,

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	8. VIII

.

**.::. Temptation .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

VIII

.

Todavía no termina noviembre y enormes árboles con sus festivos adornos navideños abarrotan las tiendas y centros comerciales. ¿Tantas son sus ganas de vender? ¿A qué grado de fanatismo ha llegado la mercadotecnia? Los establecimientos ya muestran en sus marquesinas, recibidores y anaqueles varios, motivos que implican esferas, escarcha de colores, coronas y nieve artificial. Los villancicos están a la orden del día.

Y Reiko es feliz con la Navidad. Aunque ni siquiera haya terminado noviembre.

Es tan infantil.

Oh, sí, han adivinado. Salimos juntos.

La noche en que su mensaje destelló aquel _"También me gustas"_, ninguno de los dos durmió hasta ya bien entrada la mañana. Mi celular se llenó de notificaciones con mensajes de ella en un juego de preguntas y respuestas. Sí, ya lo se, me parezco al imbécil de Seiya. Pero tampoco es que pueda evitarlo, la miro y dejo de pensar.

No comenzamos a salir inmediatamente, de hecho fue una cosa rara. Rara como lo pueden ser las situaciones… ¿amorosas? ¡Hey, soy primerizo! No es como que me pasara todos los días. Y por fin entendí qué era eso incomprensible a un entendimiento sensato como el mío, lo que la gente calificaba como _tensión sexual_. Miradas, roces involuntarios o accidentales, actitudes, palabras, sonrisas cómplices. Llevamos esa dinámica por cerca de dos meses en que ninguno de los dos aludió a algo específico, pero que se insinuaba por sí mismo.

Un día simplemente salimos sin salir, es decir, no salimos y nos quedamos encerrados, lo digo en el sentido de que salimos sin oficialmente decidir salir…_ Anyway_. Un jueves en que trabajábamos con ella en arreglos para el álbum, la sesión terminó como a las tres de la tarde y, como es natural, cada quien se enfiló a realizar las actividades que su agenda personal –o la regalada gana-, le dictara hacer.

Seiya huyó prácticamente de la agencia, como siempre su _mujer_ lo traía apresurado para llegar a casa o sabrá Dios qué cosa, prefiero no arriesgarme a especular. Taiki por su parte, se mostró más astuto y sabiendo cómo fastidiarme, invitó a Reiko a comer alegando un gesto de gratitud por su esfuerzo y lo bien que estaba quedando la producción. Hino mostró su sonrisa feliz y cayó en la treta de ese que se hace llamar mi hermano mayor. Con una ingenuidad dulcificada e hipócrita había dicho:

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Maldito Taiki. Sé que disfrutó inmensamente verme tensar la mandíbula y parpadear con recelo, haciéndole saber que ya adivinaba sus intenciones. Reiko pestañeó en espera de una respuesta, sus ojos grandes brillaban con ese color violáceo que se me aparecía en sueños continuamente. Un pestañeo más y yo cedí fingiendo despreocupación.

Demonios, me estoy volviendo igual de blando que Seiya. Aún hoy día, sigo preguntándome qué artilugios o magia negra usó esa mujer para prendarme de ella. Sí, sí, lo acepto, pero continúo sin entenderlo.

Pero como dicen por allí, _"Hay un Dios…"_, y la maldad de Taiki encontró su fracaso en una llamada del manager: el presidente de la compañía quería hablar con él.

No pude esconder una sonrisa burlona de total satisfacción, y de lo más feliz atestigüe la despedida azorada que dio a Reiko, declinando la invitación para otro día. Ella solo asintió y le pidió que no se preocupara por eso, que ya habría ocasión. Lo vimos regresar al edificio de la agencia, del cual ya estábamos a unos metros. Oyéndola suspirar, la noté girarse a mí con resignación.

Ya se, eso debió haber afectado mi orgullo, pero las palabras que tejió después hicieron que aquello pasara a segundo plano.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

Asentí y con las manos en los bolsillos caminé a su lado. Anduvimos unas cuantas calles sin rumbo fijo, decidiendo que en el trayecto entraríamos a cualquier lugar que se antojara decente. Conversamos. Del clima, de la librería de la esquina que antes no estaba allí, del retardo que había tenido por la mañana, del tráfico, de lo rápido que mis fans habían dejado pasar mi incidente en el colectivo… Entre risas de ella, supe que el morado era su color favorito y no el rojo como la mayoría solía pensar, que por mucho tiempo estuvo en el equipo de Arco de la secundaria pero que lo dejó cuando la odiosa de Serena Tsukino y su gata parlante le dieron trabajo de medio tiempo como _Sailor Scout_; que le gustaban mis ojos pero que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Y yo sonreí atolondrado.

No era cosa de artilugios ni magia negra. En ese momento descubrí los motivos por los que esa mujer me gustaba y me hacía enamorarme cada vez más de ella.

Reiko era directa y fuerte. Tenía una seguridad como pocas y una determinación que podría a veces confundirse con capricho; a su vez, en el trato diario y cotidiano con las personas con las que ella decidía establecer sus lazos, mostrábase cándida, amable y cariñosa, además de infantil. Era gran conversadora una vez que entraba en confianza, y podía sorprenderte más de una vez con su aguda inteligencia saltando sin aviso entre las cortinas de su lucidez.

Pero más allá de sus cualidades, era el modo en que ella me hacía sentir.

Cómodo. No existe otra palabra para definirlo.

Pero no es esa comodidad conformista y estática, es una comodidad más bien apacible, tranquila, serena. Como cuando sientes que estás en el lugar perfecto y no quieres moverte o irte porque estás tan a gusto allí, que la sola idea de hacerlo es hasta absurda. No se, algo así. No puedo decir que es amor, porque nunca he estado enamorado. Y quizá lo sea, pero supongo que lo sabré más adelante, cuando esté hasta el cuello y me sea imposible escapar de ella.

Tampoco es como que quiera hacerlo.

Sí, me he vuelto tan blando como Seiya.

Ese mismo día la acompañé a casa, ese templo en la demarcación de Hikawa. Antes de dejarla subir las escalinatas, la besé y ella me correspondió rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, sin bofetadas de por medio, con ganas.

—¿Qué te parece este? –consultó Reiko frente a una tienda, señalando el árbol pequeño y vistoso que se dejaba ver en el aparador, con sus luces parpadeando entre esferas multicolor. Según ella, el estudio se vería más alegre y acogedor en estas fechas con un árbol pequeño de navidad.

No se de dónde saca esas ideas.

—Rei… estamos en noviembre. –expuse mi punto inicial.

—Faltan tres días para que termine. –alegó ella, dando aquel argumento como lo suficientemente válido para ser aceptado.

—No sé qué clase de fijación tienes con esta época del año.

—Lo mismo me pregunto con tu amor obseso por tu _Xbox_.

—No es un amor obseso. No hables así de…

—¿Lo ves? –aludió, evidenciando su afirmación.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré. Así como tiene ese poder de imantarme con su presencia, tiene también ese sutil modo de hacerme odiarla cuando por obra de su ingenio logra tocar mis puntos flacos.

—Entremos por el tonto árbol.

Hino amplió una sonrisa perlada y, suprimiendo un gritillo de niña, tomó mi mano e ingresamos al establecimiento para adquirir su capricho. Estuvo adorablemente linda cuando eligió las esferas en chillantes colores metálicos.

—¿Escuchas? –dijo de pronto cuando pedíamos un café en _Krispy Kreme_. Ya hacía algo de frío.

Negué entretenido en extender mi tarjeta a la cajera, que entrecerró los ojos, como dudando si me había visto alguna vez en otra parte. Parecía ser que las amplias sudaderas, los gorros y las gafas no eran ya suficiente camuflaje como para andar por la calle libremente.

—Escucha –insistió-. Necesito esa edición especial.

No tenía ni puta idea de lo que me hablaba.

Recibí el ticket y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesilla de la filial; entonces bajé un poco los lentes oscuros y le dejé observar mi ceño fruncido. Reiko entendió al instante.

—_Christmas carols_ –aclaró-. Quiero la edición navideña de Louis Armstrong.

Ah, con que eso era.

Me levanté por el par de cafés cuando la cajera enunció mi nombre, que una vez más enfocó la mirada en mí intentando descifrar de dónde me le hacía yo familiar. Sin embargo, no le di oportunidad y volví a la mesilla en que Rei se halló quieta, descansando su mentón en una de sus palmas con gesto distraído y una nota melancólica, mientras sus labios tarareaba un fragmento de lo que parecía ser _"Winter Wonderland"_.

Había tomado mi mirada muy a pecho, y en vez de enfadarse y no hablarme por media hora como otras veces, tal parecía que había optado por la opción de tornarse afligida por mi aparente hastío.

—Termina tu café. Buscaremos después a Santa Armstrong. –indiqué refiriéndome al álbum navideño de su jazzista favorito.

Una chispa de alegría iluminó su rostro decaído y me regaló una sonrisa emocionada.

—¿En serio?

Yo asentí dando una mordida a mi dona de canela, como no dándole importancia. Con la mano me indicó que me acercara por sobre la mesa.

—Te quiero. –susurró a mi oído.

Y eso bastó para aturdirme.

Reiko me sonrió de nuevo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y regresó a sorber su _latte_ en un acto de obediencia. Me quedé mirándola a través del cristal oscuro de mis gafas. ¿Cómo podía ser mi novia tan jodidamente adorable? Sí, han leído bien: mi novia. Yaten Kou, el idol, la _diva_ de los _Three Lights_ tiene una novia.

Supongo que esta navidad no pinta tan mala ni aburrida, podría incluso hasta agarrarle el gusto con sus árboles gigantes, sus esferas escandalosas o el santa falso tomándose fotografías con los niños en sus rodillas; aún con el frio de un demonio o con los villancicos haciendo eco por doquier. Aunque ni siquiera haya terminado noviembre. Después de todo, ¿Qué tanto son tres días?

E imaginar que todo comenzó con un baile.

.

.

* * *

¡A-Yo! (^o^)/

¿Y qué tal el final? Espero les haya gustado, yo quedé satisfecha, estuvo un poquito más larguito y hubo más amor *-* Awww, yo amo a estos dos así, juntos, enojados, alegres, retadores, complementarios *spazzing* Quizá se quedaron con ver el lado de Rei y su perspectiva, pero este serial estaba pensado a ser del punto de Yaten y respetando las reglas de narrador, lo fui contando de este modo. Pero es lindo que ustedes se imaginen lo que ella iba sintiendo, quizá eso inspire otras historias, quien sabe xD

Muchas gracias por las lecturas, favs y comentarios hermosos que me han dejado; por ser pacientes, críticos, ávidos, y sinceros. Siempre es para mí un placer escribir estas letras para ustedes, no saben cuanto lo disfruto. Y sí, esto llega a su fin, pero espero traer mas seriales de este tipo en formato historia corta, ojalá cuente con el honor de su atención.

Gracias especiales a: _HIKARU-Moon, Dicasmor, Genddrene, Ross Kou (te adoro), Lexie (mi estimada Lex), Cherry Hino, Jenny Anderson, pyo, bermellon, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai (tan, tan linda), Kaze Nai y Patty Ramírez de Chiba._

__¡Nos vemos pronto!

Y no olviden,

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
